Rojo, rojo sangre
by xLutensia
Summary: Tierra de Escarcha y Ranas. El día elegido por fin ha llegado y has podido sacarte algunos de tus recordatorios coloridos. Pero uno sigue ahí para indicarte una importante misión con la que debes proceder ya.


**¡Hola!**

 **Todavía sigo llorando internamente por esta parte. Fuck you, Hussie. Let Jade be Happy :c**

* * *

Muy bien, Harley, has decidido ponerte en marcha al fin. Los últimos giros en los acontecimientos te han sacado un poco de la línea que pensabas seguir, pero supones que no hay nada que hacerle. Definitivamente odias ser la portadora de malas noticias, y además parece que suceden un montón de cosas malas a tu alrededor sin que lo quieras. Pobre Rose, quizá no debiste decirle nada, pero debía saber lo que había ocurrido con su madre. Para colmo de males, no has podido ponerte en contacto con John de nuevo para advertirle de que debía detener a Rose antes de que ocurriera algo todavía peor. Ese chico tonto tenía que dejarse el ordenador en la cartera, de verdad... Tienes por seguro que le harás ver la importancia de poder comunicarse con los demás en todo momento, pero ahora mismo tienes otras cosas en las que pensar.

El frío que hace en tu planeta no te deja disfrutar plenamente del bonito vestido que te has hecho y eso no es para nada justo.

Comienzas el descenso mientras te frotas los brazos. Te pondrías alguna prenda más abrigada pero realmente te gusta lo que llevas. ¿No eras, al fin y al cabo, la jugadora del espacio? Qué mejor para representarlo que aquel vestido que semejaba esconder una galaxia en su tela. Pero Jade, tampoco es el momento de pensar en cosas tan triviales como esas. Dave está a punto de llegar a tu planeta y tenéis el tiempo muy justo (o al menos tú tienes el tiempo justo...) para conseguir encontrar la Rana Génesis. Es una importante misión y ha recaído en tus hombros, ¡no puedes fallar!

Y así también podrás encender la forja y que deje de hacer este espantoso frío. Que, oye, no estaría de más.

Cuando sales de nuevo al exterior te encuentras directamente la figura de Dave. Parpadeas, incrédula, un momento. Sabías que estaba a punto de llegar, pero no esperabas que ya hubiera llegado. Ante tu sorpresa él sencillamente alza una mano.

–Hey, Har.

Reaccionas casi de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en la cara y sin pararte a pensarlo siquiera, te abalanzas sobre él. Trastabilla un segundo, pero te recoge en brazos sin oponer resistencia. Al contrario, frota suavemente la parte desnuda de tu espalda al percibir lo fría que estás. Es un chico guay, pero también es un gran amigo.

–¡Daaaaaaaaaave! –Te separas un poco, has abrazado con tanta fuerza su cuello que temes haberle dejado sin aire.

–¿Lista para ir a buscar ranas?

–¿No hay que encender la forja primero?

–Por quién me tomas, Jade. –Se ajusta las gafas con chulería y señala algunas zonas donde puedes ver la nieve comenzando a derretirse– Lo he hecho antes de venir.

Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo Dave siempre sabe cómo aprovechar su tiempo.

Oh, basta ya. Es una vergüenza tener que escribir esos chistes tan malos que se te ocurren alrededor del aspecto de tu compañero. Céntrate en lo importante, Harley, necesitáis engendrar el nuevo universo con rapidez.

Te pones en marcha sin darle más vueltas. Prevés que tendrás que volver arriba, hay algunas ranas a las cuales por su posición te ha sido imposible clonar paradójicamente. Pero bueno, aún tienes para capturar unas cuantas antes. Con un poco de suerte no necesitarás hacerte con todas las ranas de tu planeta. Piénsalo, esos anfibios van incluidos en el propio nombre, estás absolutamente segura de que hay tantos que necesitarías una vida entera para poder hacerte con todas.

Tu ensimismamiento con las ranas se ve interrumpido cuando Dave te agarra suavemente de un brazo. Diriges la mirada hacia él para ver cómo señala la base de un árbol. ¡Ajá! Ahí tienes a tu primera pequeña.

Capturarla os ha llevado más de lo que te hubiera gustado, realmente pueden llegar a ser unos bichitos muy escurridizos. Más os vale ir cogiendo práctica en esto o puede que la liéis un poco sin siquiera quererlo.

Te agarras la falda del vestido mientras avanzas entre la nieve a medio derretir. Te estás empapando entera y eso que todavía no te has acercado a la zona de agua, pero al menos tienes el consuelo de que no eres la única. Ves por el rabillo del ojo cómo Dave se mueve rápidamente y atrapa otra rana con éxito. ¡Estás muy contenta de que un aprendiz de ninja como él pueda ayudarte en esto! Ups, la rana se le ha escapado entre los brazos, aunque en realidad tampoco es que sea algo importante. El simple hecho de haberla capturado os sirve. Todavía agradeces silenciosamente que sea así, las cosas se facilitan bastante con ello.

Continuáis vuestro camino entre los árboles, atrapando a tantos animalejos como sois capaces de ver. En un momento dado te acercas a Dave y le señalas un árbol.

–¡Mira allí, arriba! –Exclamas a la par que estiras un brazo para apuntar a una rama en concreto. Puedes ver tus dedos enrojecidos de andar toqueteando la nieve o, en su defecto, el agua helada que llena de charcos tu planeta–. Esa ranita traviesa ha subido muy arriba, no llego. –Le diriges de nuevo la mirada, con un brillo en ella que le hace enarcar una ceja– Daaaaave...

–Jade no. –Se cruza de brazos por unos instantes, pero enseguida los separa de nuevo y los extiende hacia ti– No me pongas ojitos, ¿quieres?

Ríes infantilmente y te acercas a él, dando palmaditas. Dave se agacha para rodear tus piernas por encima de las rodillas, apoyas ambas manos en sus hombros para evitar perder el equilibrio. Le oyes suspirar antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo, alzándote. Cuando te sientes segura estiras los brazos hacia la pequeña rana, que observa la escena con sus oscuros ojos sin apenas inmutarse. Por los pelos, pero alcanzas a tocarla, provocando que de un salto suba todavía más arriba en el árbol. Supones que eso será suficiente y le indicas a Dave que ya puede bajarte.

Te imaginabas que sencillamente volvería a agacharse para dejarte en el suelo, pero no. Es demasiado guay para hacer las cosas como uno normalmente haría.

Sueltas una exclamación al notar cómo sencillamente afloja su agarre y te deja caer unos centímetros hasta volver a sujetarte a la altura de la cadera. Eso ha sido peligroso, aunque al mismo tiempo divertido. Si estiras un poco las piernas eres capaz de alcanzar tú misma el suelo, así que quieres creer que lo tenía todo controlado.

Le lanzas una mirada de reproche de todas formas, aunque se desvanece al ver que tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sabes perfectamente que se está riendo de que te hayas asustado, pero creías que los Strider nunca sonreían, así que no puedes evitar sonreír a su vez.

Seguís con vuestra misión por un rato más, acercándoos al volcán con cada paso y, por ende, también al agua. Hay unas cuantas presas nadando por allí y la verdad es que de momento no quieres imaginarte siquiera cómo os las vais a apañar para atraparlas.

Es en estos momentos cuando te arrepientes de haber perdido la cuenta de vuestras capturas, es posible que ya hayáis atrapado las suficientes como para asegurar que la Rana Génesis pueda ser engendrada. De hecho, es así. Pero obviamente tú no puedes saberlo.

Un croac suena entre tus dedos mientras el animal que tienes agarrado se revuelve hasta conseguir liberarse y saltar al suelo, perdiéndose hacia el bosque. Alzas una ceja un poco extrañada, ninguna otra ha reaccionado tan mal ante vosotros. Y preferirías que hubiera continuado así, porque lo que te encuentras a las espaldas no es para nada agradable.

Bec Noir.

Diriges una mirada asustada a Dave, observando cómo con pasmosa calma ha descapchalogado una espada muy chula y la blande contra vuestro enemigo. Siguiendo su ejemplo sacas tu rifle del ejemplar de conflictos y apuntas hacia una de sus alas. Te sientes un tanto frustrada por el hecho de que un ser tan malvado como aquel tenga la misma cara que el que fue tu amigo y cuidador toda la vida, pero sabes que no debes dudar. Posiblemente él tampoco lo hará.

En un movimiento que ni siquiera alcanzas a ver, saca su espada y se lanza contra vosotros, pero Dave es lo suficientemente rápido para responderle. El sonido de los metales al chocar te hace reaccionar y aprietas el gatillo en cuanto le tienes a tiro. Es increíblemente veloz, la bala ni siquiera llega a rozarle.

Dave y tú os coordináis silenciosamente lo mejor que podéis, casi como si hubieráis pasado toda vuestra vida peleando codo con codo. Reaccionáis rápido y no tenéis problemas en moveros de una forma que no interrumpa al otro en ningún momento, así que conseguís repeler los ataques con bastante eficacia.

Pero a medida que pasan los minutos te vas sintiendo más y más inquieta. Estáis poniendo toda la carne en el asador para mantenerle a raya, y lo cierto es que no os ha alcanzado ningún golpe todavía. Pero vosotros a él tampoco habéis logrado rozarle ni por casualidad y eres capaz de ver que no le estáis suponiendo ningún reto. ¿De verdad vais a poder vencerle? No piensas aquí y ahora, si no en general. Es cierto que John ha ascendido al nivel de dios, pero temes que ni con las fuerzas combinadas de los cuatro podáis contra Noir.

Y al mismo tiempo que se te pasan por la cabeza todas esas cosas deprimentes, están sirviendo para enfadarte. ¡Ese chucho alada se está aprovechando del poder de tu canino amigo para atormentaros! ¡No es justo!

Dave se ha retirado de tu campo de visión. Sabes que lo seguro sería apartarse y reposicionarte para iniciar un nuevo asalto, pero aprietas un poco los dientes y disparas. Una, dos, tres, todas las veces que haga falta. Estás cansada de esta confrontación y le tienes justo delante a apenas unos metros de distancia, sería un insulto no hacer uso de tal posición a favor.

Retrocedes un paso al ver que no se inmuta. Ni siquiera gruñe o parpadea, sencillamente se ha quedado ahí de pie, mirándote. No se ha apartado de la trayectoria de las balas como, seamos sinceros, esperabas que hiciera. Y a pesar de que entonces todas deberían haberle impactado, no muestra signos de haber sido herido en lo absoluto. Confusa y un tanto asustada, te giras sobre los talones para buscar apoyo en Dave, que al parecer se ha posicionado detrás de ti.

El horror se pinta en tu cara, sueltas el rifle a la vez que sientes cómo se te para el corazón durante unos eternos segundos.

Efectivamente, Dave está detrás de ti y puedes sentir su mirada aún a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol. Traga saliva e inspira con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo tiembla levemente mientras las manchas de su camiseta se van agrandando.

Ese bastardo dersita... Por supuesto que no está herido, ha utilizado los poderes del primer guardián para redirigir las balas.

Vuelves a notar el latido de tu corazón, acelerado, y también sientes las lágrimas agolparse en tus ojos. Ha redirigido las balas, muy posiblemente en dirección a ti. Pero irrumpiendo en medio se cruzó a Dave, que continuaba con la mirada clavada en ti y luchaba silenciosamente por seguir respirando un poco más.

Te ha protegido. Estás segura de ello. Y pensarlo provoca que el alma, y unas primeras lágrimas, caigan a tus pies.

Por su cara parece que intenta decir algo, pero de su boca tan sólo sale un débil gruñido y un hilo de sangre que resbala hacia su cuello. Sus dedos, temblorosos, han dejado caer su espada hacia el suelo, donde se ha clavado. Segundos después él también la sigue.

Salvas la distancia entre ambos rápidamente y te dejas caer a su lado. Sus gafas de sol han salido volando en su caída, así que miras directamente sus ojos inertes.

Rojos. Rojo sangre.

En cualquier otro momento te sentirías realmente feliz de poder mirarlos, pues eres conocedora de su reticencia a mostrarlos. Pero claramente no puedes estar contenta. No era así como querías que pasase.

Una de tus lágrimas cae en su mejilla y rueda por ella hasta fusionarse con el hilo de sangre que sale de sus labios. Intentas respirar profundamente para pensar con claridad ante esta situación. La llorosa Jadesprite cruza tu mente, ¿es así de horrible cómo se sentía ella al pensar que John había muerto sin poder hacer nada? No, ella no tenía que cargar con el pesar de que había muerto protegiéndola. Tú sí.

Las reglas de Sburb se muestran en tu pensamiento. Sujetas a Dave por los hombros con cuidado y lo apoyas en tu regazo, tragando saliva. De nuevo piensas que te gustaría hacer aquello en una situación muy distinta, pero lamentablemente no hay opción. Esta vez ni siquiera el caballero tiene el tiempo a su favor. Inspiras y te agachas para juntar tus labios con los suyos en un corto, dulce y triste beso.

No ocurre nada. Al menos ante ti; las consecuencias de tal acto deberían estar dándose en Derse ahora mismo.

Vuelves a dejarle en el suelo y agarras sus gafas semienterradas en uno de los últimos cúmulos de nieve que queda en tu planeta. Las limpias sirviéndote del bajo de tu vestido y se las vuelves a colocar, aprovechando el momento para acariciar su pelo antes de volver a ponerte en pie.

Vuelves a girarte para encarar a Bec Noir con la furia que desprende tu triste mirada. Pero ni siquiera te da tiempo a hacerle saber lo muy enfadada que estás.

En un mísero parpadeo te encuentras atravesada por su espada, que retira unos segundos después.

Te dejas caer en el suelo, enfocando una última mirada hacia el cielo. Os ha vencido a los dos, y parece que tienes que agradecer que fuera Dave el primero en morir, al menos él podía ser revivido por ti. Tu yo del sueño también está muerta, así que para ti no habría segunda oportunidad aunque hubiera alguien allí presente para dártela.

Cierras los ojos lentamente, sintiendo cómo un profundo sueño invade tu cuerpo por encima del dolor de haber sido ensartada o del cargo de conciencia de haber provocado la muerte de Dave.

La última imagen que muestra tu mente antes de caer inconsciente es la del chico sonriendo.

Al menos... fue bonito mientras duró.


End file.
